


I Want to Be Here

by Hieiko



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Once a Ranger". Tommy and Hayley come across news about former Rangers stepping in for the Overdrive team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days' 2007 December 23 theme, "Do I want to know?".

"New Ranger team in San Angeles," Tommy read aloud over Hayley's shoulder, as she perused news sites on her computer.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Trust you to pick up on anything Ranger-related even if it's in 6pt size font and located at the bottom of the screen. Especially when you're not even supposed to be reading," she muttered, but clicked on the link anyway.

"Thanks." Tommy grinned unapologetically as the article loaded, along with some pictures. He placed his hand on top of hers to move the mouse as he scanned the page. "Looks like Adam's back in action," he commented, "And so is Tori Hanson. Hey, look, there's Kira-"

"The yellow Dino Ranger suit kinda gives it away, Tommy."

"-And that must be the Green Mystic Force Ranger," he went on, ignoring Hayley's remark. "The red guy looks familiar, but I could swear there hasn't been any Ranger team with that suit design before."

Hayley was silent, but he knew without looking at her that she had raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I know, Hayles," Tommy said, "Probably a Ranger from the future or from another planet." After giving the page another quick run-through, he let go of her hand (and the mouse), straightened, and sighed. "I'm going to take a shower."

He was three steps away when Hayley swiveled around in her chair. "Tommy?" she asked softly.

Tommy turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you regret that you hadn't been called to be a Ranger again?"

"No," he replied honestly. He didn't even have to think about the answer, and he could tell Hayley was surprised. Her eyes had widened, and her mouth was slightly open like she was about to say something but suddenly forgot what it was.

He walked over to crouch in front of her chair. "I do regret a few things. Like the fact that Kira and the others had to step in, because it means that something had happened to the Overdrive team. And the fact that the Overdrive team was needed at all, means there's still a great evil out there that Rangers have to fight. If I had been needed, I would have gone with them. But I'm glad I can be here for you now."

Tommy laid a hand on Hayley's rounded middle, and smiled. "And I want to be here when this little one decides to come into the world."

"Sometimes, you can be really sweet," she said, returning his smile. Then she added, "When you're not being a bonehead."

"Ouch," he said, putting a hand over his heart. "What would it take to please you?"

"How about you just kiss me now?"

"If you insist."


End file.
